Mejores Recuerdos
by Gretzilla
Summary: Despues de la relacion con Roxas , Naminè se siente rara , pero ahora esta dispuesta a dejarlo todo atràs RokuNami//One-shot//Editado


**Mejores Recuerdos**

_By: GretZilla_

_Este es mi primer One-shot RokuNami ( y mi primer pareja hetero de la que escribo xDD ) , me inspire en una experiencia personal, que ya supere ( yay! :D xD), esto está dedicado a todas aquellas personas que han perdido algo y se han decidió a levantarse n___n!_

_Espero qe les guste! ___

_-----_

La luz del sol cayó directamente en los ojos de la rubia, se sentía agredida por la forma de comenzar el día, resignada está se desposo de su cama, poniendo los pies en el suelo, disfrutando aquella fresca temperatura.

Ese día no habría clases, escuela, prisas, decidió comenzar el día arreglando su mesa, una noche anterior postergo el organizar sus dibujos, hojas y colores. Rebuscando y apilando su arte se encontró uno, particularmente especial, siendo ella la autora de esas líneas estratégicamente colocadas, fue cuestión de segundos `para que sus ojos azules se llenaran de lágrimas, rodaban por su mejilla mientras que dirigía su mano al pecho , esta sensación obligo a esta tomar asiento otra vez lo sentía , esa amarga sensación de haberlo perdido todo , o al menos algo tan importante. El causante de esto fue la simple imagen plasmada de el que había sido: su mejor amigo, confidente, la persona que más apreciaba: Roxas –suspiro en un sollozo-.

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que comenzaron todos sus problemas , realmente era difícil localizar en que momento todo quebró , lo único que sabia es que ya nada era igual , todo había cambiado , pero lo que mas le daba miedo era tanto cambio sin el .

El problema ahora es que ella se sentía sola, aún dibujando amigos reales y ficticios, ninguno disminuía la soledad que en ese cuarto reinaba, incluso comenzaba a pensar que mantenerse al alcance de nadie era la solución, lo único que quería era volver a ese dibujo, pretender que no había pasado nada y todo era como aquel día…solo el y ella.

Recientemente lo había estado buscando, quería hablar con el, sin razón coherente aparente, no le quedaban muchos amigos o al menos ella eso diagnosticaba orillándola a pensar que solo contaba con Roxas.

Con toda su maraña de pensamientos, se percató que necesitaba salir de las 4 paredes frías que propiciaban pensamientos no deseados, no tardo mucho para poder sentir la brisa marina, dirigiéndose a esa piedra gigante, testigo de todas las historias de fantasía que alguna vez los hizo soñar, el tiempo todavía conservaba ese rincón intacto.

Caminando hacia allá pudo reconocer una silueta que iba en dirección contraria a ella , nerviosa e intrigada sacó su siempre fiel cuaderno para bloquear el sol que llegaba a su rostro y cegaba sus ojos, era la persona que en ese momento no podía sacar de su mente …Roxas.

Sintió como una extraña sensación le recorrió la espalda, con un cosquilleo sencillo en las manos demostrando que los nervios comenzaban a manifestarse.

**-Roxas!-** dijo en voz alta Naminè corriendo a abrazarlo

Roxas por su parte estaba sorprendido por la presencia de la rubia, no le devolvió el abrazo, separándola de él.

**-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto intrigado el chico**

Naminè contesto con unos hermosos ojos cristalinos demostrando lo mucho que lo extrañaba, pero siendo incapaz de expresárselo en palabras.

Comenzaron con una vaga conversación, algunas bromas espontaneas, diciendo datos al azar, algunos que la ojiazul no estaba preparada para escuchar, aún después de todo esto, el corazón se sentía igual de vulnerable.

A la chica se le ocurrió contarle acerca de su actual soledad, de su falta de interés en querer a la gente o simplemente la falta de motivación para levantarse todas las mañanas. Roxas estaba más confundido que alegre, por la visita de su vieja amiga, sabia que había acudido a el por razones equivocadas, aclarándose un poco la voz comenzó a hablar.

**-Naminè, creo que te estas amargando la vida **

-**No, no lo hago**

**-Si, tienes que superar esto, ya pasó, fue genial, pero el tiempo lo dejo atrás, solo hay que seguir , yo ya seguí , he conocido gente nueva.**

_Naminè no podía contener las lagrimas provocadas por la dura situación en la que se encontraba, escuchando cada frase, y cada verdad como si recibiera un balde de agua fría , se limitaba a apretar los dientes y cerrar el puño con fuerza ._

-**Tienes que hacerlo, tu no eres así, no crees en el amor a primera vista?**

-**No quiero saber nada de eso, ya me enamore, amé, me rompieron el corazón… no necesito volver a sentirlo.**

-**Nami! Debes superarlo!, conoce más gente, no te estanques , tu no eres ese tipo de persona , yo no te puedo ayudar … al menos ya no .**

-**No quiero**

-**He ahí el problema no quieres**

-**No he podido, no quiero ayuda!**

-**Si , pero no has podido salir de esto sola en estos meses .. eso significa algo no? .. en fin .. me tengo que ir .. Me esperan y si no llego tendré muchos problemas.**

-**Te quiero mucho Roxas …**_Abrazándolo nuevamente con la esperanza de que este si fuera correspondido y lo fue … Por dos segundos._

-**Ya me voy, dijo Roxas comenzando a alejarse**

-**Roxas! Corrió Naminè a plantarle un beso en la mejilla**

-**Nos vemos, dijo a lo lejos el ojiazul.**

Aunque Naminè no se lo dijo, se quedo con ganas de hablar más, de sacar todo eso que se acumulaba en su garganta, pero comprendió que eso ya era su tarea, entendió que aunque estando con el habían salido obras hermosas, estaba en ella la posibilidad de plasmar cosas más bellas y por ende poco a poco ir recolectando mejores recuerdos después de todo…ella misma los había hecho.

***FIN***


End file.
